


devil's kiss

by Ioveletters (rotscy)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angel/Demon Sex, Angels, Breeding, Collars, Corruption, Demons, F/F, God Complex, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Religion Kink, Size Kink, Strength Kink, THATS THE PHRASE PROLLY, degradation kink, i mean is it a size kink ??? idk, jihyo does her best she rlly does, slight jeongsa, switch im nayeon, switch park jihyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotscy/pseuds/Ioveletters
Summary: it's kind of really cute, jihyo has to admit. how she's got such a pretty little demon wrapped around her finger, she'll never be able to figure it out (she's secretly got it all figured out in her head).nayeon thinks it's even cuter that she's got jihyo wrapped around her finger. she's like a cute puppy, tongue lolling out as she ruts against the pillow beneath her. she's an adorable angel, one nayeon really wants to ruin.or:jihyo never rlly stood a chance against nayeon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. jihyo has a weenie oops 2. nayeon calls herself god hewwo 3. ????? theres prolly gna b a sequel eventually, have fun !

it's kind of really cute, nayeon has to admit. how she's got such a pretty little angel wrapped around her finger, she'll never be able to figure it out (she's secretly got it all figured out in her head). she's like a cute little puppy, tongue lolling out as she ruts against the pillow beneath her. she's an adorable angel, not at all pure like tzuyu or momo. nayeon hasn't been able to catch either of them in the act of committing a sin.

it's even cuter when nayeon brushes her fingers along jihyo's back, just barely there, leaving the younger girl panicking and flustered. but of course, she'd never be able to see nayeon. no, she's a pretty little angel, and pretty little angels will never be able to see such a fucked up demon (there's ways, obviously, but jihyo's never tried). so nayeon settles with watching her shiver and whimper, fingers stuffed into her mouth, and her fist wrapped around her cock as her sweat-slicked body continues to jerk even after she comes undone.

it doesn't stop her from sneaking into the angel world late at night, her whisper hot and low into jihyo's ear, "what would your god think if he could see you right now?"  
  
jihyo always sobs, and she swears it's her own mind telling her it. no one could be saying these words to her, no, but they sound so real, and they don't even sound like a voice she's heard before. but they make her come undone so many times, pale body flushed when she sobs out. 

she sounds the prettiest.

nayeon's fucked with several other angels, of course she has. she's not fucking dumb. angels are the perfect little playthings, the best to break and fuck with until they're nothing but a stuttering, sobbing mess. her favourite to play with was a pathetic little boy. it was so fun to turn his little wings black and to watch the little horns begin to sprout from his head once god found him out. he cried for days on end afterwards. it just made it easier for nayeon to throw him out.

but jihyo?

jihyo makes nayeon's chest feel so fucking weird. she's not supposed to give a fuck about anyone, especially not a stupid angel. but something makes her chest feel like it's burning when momo clings to jihyo, or when she catches sight of jihyo placing a kiss to sana's forehead. jihyo's too nice. that's what it is maybe.

nayeon can't help but laugh as she places the tip of her cigarette to the side of the brick wall. sana isn't innocent. sana is just as corrupted as any demon nayeon's met. the dumb mutt looks the prettiest when she's got three fingers curled inside of jeongyeon, and jeongyeon looks the most pathetic when she's whimpering out soft pleads and 'mommy's. nayeon's disappointed to say the least. and she feels kind of bad for chaeyoung (she's been such a loyal little demon to jeongyeon). 

3:00 in the angel world is the perfect time, nayeon thinks.

and it seems like jihyo's got the same idea, because when nayeon feels the familiar ache in her chest, she catches jihyo on her knees in the middle of the floor. the candles smell nice, the pentagram is drawn surprisingly perfectly, but the best image of all is the look jihyo's giving her, eyes blown wide and eyebrows furrowed. nayeon smiles, watching jihyo swallow thickly, already scrambling to grab a cross and hold it to her chest. she's afraid, but she wants this. it's easy to tell.

"so you decided to finally fuck around, hm?" nayeon looks around the room, eyes squinting as she tries to take in every little decoration. it isn't the first time she's seen jihyo's room, but it is the first time she's seen it up close. it looks pristine, too pure for nayeon.  
  
"n-no-"  
  
"and you're stuttering because? look at this, were you even really trying? you do realize that this isn't how it really works, right?" her attempt made nayeon's heart feel strange, but she won't admit that. she walks forward, fingers touching lightly beneath jihyo's chin as she tilts her head up. she reaches down with her other hand, grabbing the cross tightly before tossing it across the room then. jihyo whimpers softly, and the sound really,  _really_  doesn't fucking help keep nayeon under control, "are you surprised it didn't burn my flesh? you've been reading up on some stupid books, haven't you? who were you trying to summon?"

"w-wasn't, um, i wanted an angel."  
  
"an angel? how pathetic. you can't even lie correctly, angels really are dumb. if you wanted satan himself, you should have went for a sacrifice. he's fond of the bloody, violent, preferably dead type. but you're such a sweet girl, i don't think you'd go for that." nayeon runs her thumb along jihyo's lip before pulling back, clearing her throat. jihyo's face is pale, and she's shaking. nayeon can smell how afraid she is, and it's utterly fucking adorable, "or maybe you really did want me. get tired of your pillow finally?"  
  
"i don't know what you mean." jihyo mumbles, and finally, her cheeks are turning a colour other than pale white.

"aw, you don't?" jihyo shakes her head, and nayeon has half the heart to stop herself from slapping the girl, "stop fucking lying, it's making you look like such a dumb bitch," she hears a sniffle, and a low whine, can only laugh when she watches jihyo roll her hips up into nothing, "you look so cute like this. only makes me wanna make you mine more, you know, sweetheart?"  
  
"t-that's bad, no," jihyo huffs, eyes finally meeting nayeon's, "don't wanna be yours, 'm good. a good angel, you're pathetic-"  
  
"careful with your words, puppy," nayeon hums, hand fisting in jihyo's hair, "now, i hope you know i can't do anything to you unless you give me consent. it's all up to you, pretty girl, you just have to say the word."  
  
it stays silent for a couple moments, and nayeon can taste jihyo's blood beneath her tongue. her heart's beating so fast, she knows exactly what jihyo wants. knows what the cute toy needs.

"please."  
  
"please? mm, you're more obedient than i thought you'd be," nayeon smirks, pressing her boot against jihyo's length, mocking her high-pitched whine as she ruts up against it, "you're already fucking up into my boot? what a desperate slut you are, i wonder what god would think of you like this. maybe i should open the door? let him see you make a mess all over yourself?"  
  
"n-no, please, don't," she gasps, drool already beginning to drip away from her reddened lips. nayeon rolls her eyes, pushing two fingers into her mouth and down her throat, admiring the gagging and whines that come from her new pet.  
  
"don't? i think i will," she muses, setting a rough pace with her fingers. she waits until jihyo's almost in tears before pulling out, "on your back, pretty."

jihyo's more obedient than nayeon had initially thought she'd be. but all angels are obedient, so she shouldn't have expected jihyo to be any different. what she doesn't expect is for jihyo's hand to come up and wrap around her throat as soon as nayeon's on her knees in front her, "did you really think i was gonna let such a cute little demon try and corrupt me?"

"keep your fucking hands off of me, mutt," she growls, her own hands coming to grasp at jihyo's arm. she's strong, much stronger than nayeon, and it takes her by surprise. but it's still not too hard to push jihyo's arms back over her head with one hand. she drops her other hand to palm at the front of her pants, purring beneath her breath when jihyo whimpers once more, hips bucking, "look at you, such a pretty, obedient baby. you have no control over me, angel. angels are nothing but pathetic fuck toys for demons to use, and you know better, right?"

"you should know better," jihyo chuckles, but the sound can't last too long. especially not when nayeon's shoving her hand down her pants, fist wrapping around the sensitive, leaking tip. she presses her thumb against it, biting down into jihyo's shoulder roughly. she cries out, body jerking up into nayeon's touch. she isn't gentle, obviously not, but she's rougher than jihyo thought a demon could be. sana's warned her of jeongyeon's very rare, but occasional rough touches, and of course, god's warned her of staying away from them completely; it isn't hard for a demon to destroy an angel after all. but maybe that's what jihyo wants.

"it's adorable that you're trying to fight back now," nayeon mumbles into jihyo's burning skin. she starts a sloppy, fast pace with her right hand, collecting precum on the tip of her fingers before running them back down her length. when she wraps her hand around the base of it once more, stroking once, jihyo can't help but bury her face into nayeon's neck, softly thrusting up into her hand, "there you go, puppy, see how much easier it is when you listen to me? give yourself to me, be a good little angel for your new god, hm?"

"'m s-sorry, god," nayeon never thought she'd think 'god' would sound as pretty as it does coming from jihyo's mouth. her hands don't act as skilled as they truly are, one scrambling to pull at jihyo's pants hastily, the other continuing to tease the head of her pretty little cock. jihyo tastes sweet, almost like candy if nayeon had to compare it to any other taste. it's not just candy though, because she burns on the tip of nayeon's tongue, burns herself into the demon, "f-fuck, n-na-"  
  
"watch your mouth. god doesn't like it when you swear," the words are muffled into jihyo's skin, one finger dipping to run along the vein on the side of jihyo's length, "and you call me mommy," she corrects then, pulling her hand away, "and i need you to lift your hips for me."   
  
jihyo's good, fuck, she's so, so good. even the pathetic boy nayeon had played with wasn't this good, but it just makes her more fun to fuck with. she doesn't bother with taking any article of clothing off completely, but rather yanking them down, roughly, just enough to allow her more access. besides, nayeon kind of really wants to see jihyo make a mess of herself and god's dumb, ugly white outfits.  
  
nayeon sits back, confusion suddenly dusting over her mind as she stares at jihyo; she's never tried to suck anyone off (the boy didn't deserve it, and admittedly, his cock wasn't the prettiest). but she wants to watch jihyo fall apart by just her mouth, wants jihyo to take her hair in her hand and buck her hips up into her throat. she pouts, pushing away her nervousness to replace it with the confident facade she had just seconds prior, "don't fuck my mouth just yet, doll, want you to be good and stay still, okay?"  
  
she nods, eyes squeezing shut as nayeon runs just the tip of her tongue along the tip, almost like she's experimenting. or maybe she's testing to see if jihyo's worth it, if she tastes good enough, and the thought of nayeon leaving her like this now? it makes her whine and squirm on the inside, "please, w-wan' your mouth," she sniffles, tears already beginning to well up in her eyes. she blinks them away, hands fisting by her side as nayeon raises an eyebrow, taking her aching cock into her mouth. her hips jerk up instinctively, but nayeon's having none of it, humming in disapproval. the vibration doesn't fucking help though, and she can already feel the pressure beginning to build in her stomach despite nayeon only just starting.

it's hot, and wet, and nayeon's mouth feels so fucking good, she really, really can't help herself from whining out her name and soft, but desperate pleads. with nayeon's tongue still circling the head, she doesn't have time to stop herself from tangling her hand in her hair, moan falling into another high-pitched whimper, "c-can i-"  
  
nayeon shrugs, humming again and sucking just hard enough for jihyo to give in, pushing her hips up into nayeon's mouth. it feels weird, but a good weird, and it sends shivers all through jihyo's body. nayeon's throat is tighter, and she sounds cute gagging, and there's something in the back of jihyo's mind that reminds her to ruin her later. she doesn't think nayeon will let her, but it'll be fun trying.  
  
it's such a sloppy pace, and jihyo can't really move as properly as she wants, making everything more frustrating. it feels different compared to her hand, or the pillow she's been using consistently for the past two weeks, it feels different to have nayeon actually here rather than just dreaming about her or hearing her voice in her head when she makes a mess all over her sheets or stomach. her thighs are shaky when nayeon pulls away, licking her lips, and then smiling. she looks cocky, and jihyo really wishes she could wipe the smile off her face.  
  
"did you really think i was gonna let you come like that?" she asks, moving back to her neck. she sucks and nips at the sensitive skin, only stopping once there's pretty bruises and marks decorating it. she bites down a bit rougher before slipping her own pants off, and jihyo nearly chokes, eyes watching the fabric slip off as slowly as it can up until it gets too frustrating. nayeon simply scoffs, relaxing back into jihyo's lap with a low whine, hips rocking against her, "do you really deserve to be inside me, angel? dumb baby, you could barely keep yourself from coming in my mouth, how am i supposed to use you if you're gonna be that easy?"

"not easy," she replies, voice shaky and dripping with need. nayeon swears she can't get any cuter until her eyebrows furrow, and she's burying her face back into her neck, hands coming up to grip at nayeon's waist. she guides the demon along her length, whimpering softly into her skin, "p-please, puppy wan's t' be inside mommy."

"aw, the dumb bitch wants to be inside mommy?" nayeon mocks, rolling her hips faster, "i don't know, baby, maybe i should make myself come right on top of your pathetic little cock and leave you here aching and dripping. you're not allowed to touch either," jihyo sobs, grip loosening when nayeon grips her throat in her hand, squeezing just enough for her to feel lightheaded, "i'm going to use you to come as many times as i want, mutt."

"please use m-me, god, fuck, w-wanna be r-ruined just for y-you," nayeon's gonna have as much fun as she can ruining jihyo later on, making her beg until the only word she knows is 'please' and maybe 'mommy' too. she's not very opposed to 'god' either, it makes something in her stomach twist. she finally gives in, allowing herself to sink down onto jihyo's cock, whimpering as the younger girl wraps her arms around her, sniffling into her skin. jihyo's bigger than nayeon thought she'd be if she's being honest. just looking at her cock, it really, really doesn't seem to be that big at all. but she's filling her up so well, and she kind of really fucking likes the stretch. she's thicker rather than longer, just the way nayeon likes, and she's already crying out and begging to move her hips, and-  
  
nayeon can only laugh at her as she slaps her cheek, continuing to roll her hips in jihyo's lap, "quiet now, sweetie, let mommy use you," jihyo nods, the tears once clouding in her eyes finally falling down her cheeks. she's sensitive, it's not hard to tell, so sensitive she's probably already close to coming. but that doesn't stop nayeon from bouncing faster, her own moans blending with jihyo's. jihyo knows better, somehow knows exactly what nayeon wants despite what she says, digging her nails into nayeon's back and fucking up into her to match nayeon's pace. her thighs are still shaky, and her body's trembling beneath her, and she can't really see because of the tears, but it feels so fucking good, and she really doesn't care at this point. she thinks briefly about playing with the tip of nayeon's tail, but decides against it (she'll do that some other night), simply allowing nayeon to continue to fuck herself on top of her cock. she bites down into nayeon's shoulder, making another absent note when nayeon comes once, crying into the darkness of the room.  
  
it's messy and only getting messier, and jihyo knows she's gonna have a hell of a time cleaning up after, but with nayeon shaking and gasping on top of her? she can only comply to her demands, filling her up faster, and harder, and reaching down with one hand to play with her clit when she tells her to. nayeon grips jihyo's chin between her thumb and forefinger, taking her lips between hers as she comes undone for the second time. she clenches around jihyo tightly, making it much harder for her to move like she wants, and she can't breathe because nayeon's choking her again, and-  
  
"i-i want you to come inside me, puppy, b-breed mommy." jihyo swears she actually sobs out, the pressure immediately releasing from the pit of her stomach as she fucks nayeon full of her cum. she doesn't stop moving her hips until nayeon's whimpering from being too sensitive, and she's completely sure she can't fill her up anymore. her body already feels sore, already so used and bruised up, but she can't think too much about it when nayeon strokes her cheek with her thumb softly, "do you think you can fill me up some more, love?"


	2. angel's bite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in simplicity: jihyo has had enough of letting nayeon have so much control over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> neways this is all vvvv consensual !!!! pinkie promise. nayeon jus likes squirming to test jihyo's strength and jihyo likes reminding nayeon of how weak she is, so please dont confuse it as anything bad !!! ALSO. jihyo . gets called god lmao so if thats not smth u like, yeet outta here n dont get pissed at me bc i warned u i suppose. n nah this shit isnt proofread, it took 2 whole ass months for this short mess i want 2 be DONE W IT

honestly? 

jihyo's a bit disappointed in herself. very much still needy and very much still weak, she is disappointed. 

the plan was to lure nayeon in, fuck her up, and teach her that not all demons have control over angels; nayeon's very, very cocky. so cocky that it's absolutely fucking infuriating. jihyo's not stupid, and she's not as useless as most angels that roam heaven. they can't see demons unless it's done under specific circumstances, but jihyo? she has ways to watch nayeon seethe each time she places a small kiss to sana's forehead or cheek. she has pretty ways to listen to nayeon make fun of her when she rocks her hips into the pillow beneath her, has ways to watch nayeon squirm when jihyo whines. 

it's fucking adorable.

admittedly, she should be fucked right now, and not in the good way. god's been suspiscious, of course he's been, but jihyo can't really find it in herself to care. the most annoying part about it is hiding the black slowly tainting her pretty white wings more and more each week she meets with nayeon. and don't tell nayeon, but maybe jihyo kind of likes the pretty horns beginning to sprout from her head (they're sensitive and it really only makes jihyo wonder if nayeon's are just as sensitive).   
  
trying to take over nayeon's hold on her was... hard.

and it shouldn't be difficult at all because nayeon's weaker than jihyo in terms of strength, it's just the fact she has some-fucking-thing about her that makes jihyo want to obey. jihyo isn't supposed to be weaker than nayeon and it makes her wanna cry. why's nayeon so powerful anyways?

despite nayeon being as intimidating and closed off as she is, jihyo can't miss the way nayeon shivers when jihyo's fingers graze just lightly over the tip of her tail, can't miss the way she mewls a bit louder into jihyo's ear when jihyo grips at her hips harshly. maybe nayeon does in fact want to be put in her place, maybe nayeon really does want to be beneath jihyo. so why won't she let her?

nayeon's fucking dumb.

jihyo finally comes to that conclusion when she's finally given up on listening to nayeon cry and writhe against her bed sheets. it's been like that for a while now and really, jihyo just wanted to get her work done. she's been forcing herself to write down numbers and solutions to god's own problems since early morning (it's been nearly twelve hours and she's only taken about three breaks). nayeon's been doing her very best to distract her too, from grinding on jihyo's pillows to moaning her name very,  _very_  loudly. jihyo's getting a bit annoyed if she's being honest and it's not just because of her straining cock.

jihyo groans, dropping her head to the side of the desk, "unnie."  
  
"you're finally paying attention to me?" nayeon asks, the corner of her lips curling up into a pretty smirk. jihyo really, really wants to wipe it off her dumb face. "what, get bored of your stupid angel work?"  
  
"i need to finish this tonight,"

"no, you need to finish me," nayeon purrs, swinging her legs back over the side of the bed to face jihyo, "look, you're already hard for me. are you really that easy? come on, puppy, let mommy play with that pretty cock of yours."  
  
"nayeon," jihyo deadpans, tightening her grip around the pretty feather in her hand, "cut it out."

"what, baby's got a mouth on her now?"  
  
"i've always had a mouth, my lovely, is it really not that noticeable?" it's sarcasm, and normally jihyo would be a bit afraid for what nayeon would do next, but she makes a face, eyes studying jihyo's features carefully, and jihyo kind of likes the way nayeon visibly makes herself seem smaller. it's a different side that jihyo's wanted to play around with for a while now.  
  
"good then, you might wanna watch it before it gets fucked."  
  
"it won't get fucked," jihyo returns easily, gritting her teeth, "but of course, if you'd like, you could always keep it up and see what happens."  
  
nayeon huffs, fucking  _huffs_ , and whines before falling back onto jihyo's unmade bed. she doesn't continue to push at jihyo, only squirms and dramatically groans to try and capture her attention every now and then.   
  
jihyo kind of figures she should have just let nayeon continue to try and distract her though because her mind's beginning to flood with thoughts, each one progressively making her buck her hips up in an attempt to get any type of friction possible. nayeon's easier to control than she thought, but whether or not jihyo stayed in control? neither would really know until it happened, and jihyo really wants to see what'll happen. she's physically stronger than nayeon despite being smaller, and that already gives her an advantage. she'd look so pretty squirming beneath jihyo, teeth sinking down into her shoulder at each rough movement of her hips.

if nayeon's really that easy though, maybe jihyo should try and fuck with her a bit more.

"nayeon," jihyo speaks up, dropping the feather once more. ink scatters across the bottom of the page, but she couldn't care less as she turns around in the chair, smiling over at the older woman, "do you trust me?"  
  
"little bit," she replies once she's sitting upright, fingers playing with the string of her (jihyo's) robe, "i trust you more than i trust most people."  
  
"would you be alright with letting me have some more control?"  
  
"you have lots of control," nayeon furrows her brows and jihyo can definitely sense the nervous energy coming from her, "what do you mean?"  
  
"i think you know what i mean, doll," she begins, drawing little shapes into nayeon's exposed thigh reassuringly, "you say that word if you don't want me to though. it's all up to you."  
  
"i'm... not opposed to it," she admits, frowning softly, "but it's new. i know exactly what i want, obviously, and you seem fun to rile up, but i'm not used to it."  
  
"you'll be okay, i promise. you're safe with me, alright? we don't have to do anything you don't want to do."  
  
nayeon does in fact trust her, of course she does. she has no reason to not trust her. jihyo hasn't run off or told satan of anything just yet either, so maybe nayeon's safe with her just as she says. besides, giving up a little control to jihyo of all people doesn't seem so bad at all.

and so she agrees, only a little hesitance in her words. hesitance has never lasted long with jihyo though, especially not when jihyo's got her pinned beneath her, mouth making an artwork of her neck, livid marks such a pretty contrast against her pale skin. she grinds down against nayeon's thigh, gasping softly from the much needed friction, hands tightening around her wrists that are settled above her head.  
  
"look so pretty like this," jihyo mumbles, biting down softly, "so pretty rutting up against my thigh."  
  
"s-shut up," nayeon rasps, her own whining cutting her off when jihyo laughs, pressing her thigh into her soaked heat harder, "j-jihyo-"  
  
"such a sweet little kitten," jihyo murmurs softly before sitting up and reaching over the side of her bed. nayeon kicks her legs out petulantly, pouting as jihyo shifts through a small drawer, clearly taking way too much time. nayeon's stomach curls at the sight of the pretty red collar dangling from jihyo's fingertips, eyes grazing over the leash that accompanies it and she really doesn't even try to stop the soft, thready whine from leaving her lips, "baby likes the sight of this?"  
  
nayeon nods, a pretty dark crimson colour dusting across her cheeks. jihyo hums, shaking her head, "no, bun, i want to hear you use your words for me."  
  
"d-don' know what to call you," the words are muttered beneath her breath, so quiet that jihyo can nearly barely hear them. of course it would be very, very fun to make nayeon learn how to speak up, but right now? she just wants to make her baby as comfortable as possible, "but yes please. i want the collar."  
  
nayeon looks pretty in red jihyo finds.  
  
"hm, maybe bunny should address her new god as such?" jihyo muses once she pulls back, tilting her head to scan nayeon's face of any hesitation. and then it's suddenly like a flip switches in nayeon's brain, and she simply smirks, snaking her hand up to wrap around jihyo's throat.  
  
"what, dumb bitch can't think of anything else? so pathetic that you thought you could overpower me," and typically this would make jihyo's chest tighten and her pulse rise, it would make her cock twitch in her pants and most definitely draw a whine from her throat. but now? jihyo can only laugh, rolling her eyes.  
  
"and yet you're still under me," nayeon's smirk fades just as quick as it appeared, and she pushes up on jihyo's body with the other hand. she doesn't budge, and nayeon's eyes go wide, "are you even really trying? come on, baby, push a little harder. or is my baby too small and weak?"  
  
"'m not fucking weak," nayeon growls, tears forming in her eyes as she pushes harder. jihyo still isn't fucking moving, in fact, she's just on top of her, fucking _laughing_ , and it's utterly humiliating. she had so much control, loved having it, where did it all go? jihyo drained her of it, and now she's the one having fun with the power, and it's infuriating, but she's dripping and kind of considers giving up, "y-you're smaller than me!"  
  
jihyo smiles, tugging the leash towards her chest roughly, and nayeon fucking sobs, so pretty and loud and wanton. she wouldn't stop herself from teasing the demon if she could, "unnie, feel okay?"  
  
"f-fine, 'm good!" she responds with rushed words, whimpers and heavy breaths cutting her off every now and then, and fuck-  
  
if jihyo knew a leash and collar would do this to nayeon, she would have asked to try this much, much sooner.

"there you go, such an obedient bunny for me," jihyo tugs on the string once and it comes undone easily. she leans down closer to nayeon's pale chest, taking a pretty pink nipple into her mouth carefully. she slips her hand beneath nayeon's thigh, running her fingers along the length of her tail before lightly pressing her thumb into the tip with a sly grin. nayeon's hips buck up, and she gasps, hand coming to tangle in jihyo's hair harshly. she tugs, just once, relishing in the low moan that she can hear slip away from jihyo just as her teeth graze the sensitive little nub, "learn how to watch your fucking mouth, mutt."  
  
nayeon's stomach already feels so tight, intense little waves of pleasure flooding through her veins as she pushes herself deeper into the mattress, "j-jihyo- i-i-  _fuck!_ "

"quiet now, doll," jihyo tells her, voice harsh and low and it sounds so pretty to nayeon that she finds herself pushing back into the mattress, tail curling in jihyo's hand, "gonna fuck my hand, love? my good little girl, doing so well for me."  
  
"g-gon' c-come-"  
  
and then it's cold, even more frustrating, and nayeon's left a panting mess as she sobs, fingers desperately grasping onto jihyo's shoulders when she rises back up from her chest  
  
"dumb baby, shouldn't you know by now that you don't sin in heaven? i'm so unsure as to why i let such a useless thing like you even feel as good as i did, you know?"  
  
"y-you sinned t-though," 

"and what's my baby's point, hm? god can do absolutely anything she wants, you should know that as well. a dumb, pathetic demon like you is only a toy for me, i could so easily break you if i wanted to." jihyo raises her eyebrows when nayeon squirms again, a silent dare for her to keep trying to struggle. she's really not going anywhere, and it's so fucking  _pathetic_  that she continues to even try. it only makes jihyo want to give up on going easy on her, only makes her wanna pin nayeon down and see how much of her cock the poor demon can take, fuck her so full of cum the only thing she can do is cry and beg for more.  
  
"p-please, wan' it," nayeon's voice breaks as soon as jihyo gives in, curling her fingers to the very tip and pressing her thumb against the underside of it softly. she tugs just once, grinning as she watches nayeon's hips buck up and her body shiver, thighs tightening around jihyo's body, "s-sen-  _ah_ \- please,  _please_ -"  
  
it's quite difficult, jihyo learns, to drag her boxers (nayeon had bought them, claiming they were much better than what angels were made to wear) down with just one hand, especially with a squirming nayeon under her, but she really can't find it in herself to stop touching the girl even if it's just for a few seconds; she sounds so fucking pretty, and the way her voice lilts when she begs is nothing short of absolute heaven to jihyo's ears. her heart is beating madly beneath her chest, seemingly rocking her entire body, teeth beginning to ravish nayeon's throat as gently as they can, "can i, lovely?"

nayeon only nods, eyes squeezing shut and jaw falling slack, jihyo's fingers stroking along the soft skin faster. she pauses just long enough to cup nayeon's cheek and press a deeper kiss to her lips, guiding the head of her aching cock into nayeon's dripping heat with one fluid motion. she stays like this, growling into nayeon's neck and wrapping her hand around the leash to tug softly. nayeon cries out, rocking her hips up against jihyo in a vain attempt at getting her deeper, "god, f-fu- more, more, n-need more-"  
  
"cute how it's enough now, isn't it? isn't even completely filling you up just yet, and you're a mess, such a needy little slut" she teases, her own moan getting caught in her throat; nayeon has the nerve to laugh despite whining and shaking beneath jihyo, raising a single eyebrow as she clenches around jihyo. it's annoying, definitely, so annoying that jihyo rolls her eyes, yanking the leash forward to capture nayeon's lips in another rough kiss once she pushes her hips to meet her burning skin. the pace that jihyo sets isn't rough, but it isn't gentle at all, it's just enough, just fucking right to turn nayeon into a sobbing mess within a few seconds, jihyo's hands gripping and tugging and her nails burning into her skin, a promise to make sure nayeon will always think of this exact moment. she pulls away from the messy kiss, immediately going back to the juncture of nayeon's neck, teeth excoriating and marking her up until she tastes blood on the tip of her tongue. she runs it along the wound, placing a chaster kiss to it in apology before stroking the tip of her tail in time with her angled thrusts.  
  
and it's no longer left in jihyo's mind now. she doesn't have to lay in bed at night when nayeon isn't here and wonder what she sounds like begging for more, doesn't have to wonder about the way nayeon looks, covered in sweat and body flushed, aching for more and more. she doesn't have to constantly crave nayeon when she disappears because her body's screaming out for more despite being drained and completely used. jihyo doesn't have to constantly give over the control she so desperately needs over and over again.  
  
"god's pretty fuck toy," jihyo forces out between gritted teeth, rolling her hips into the little demon in a renewed, better fervor, her own whines beginning to bleed into nayeon's, "mine, only mine."  
  
"'m g-god's, o-only yours," another sob, this time much higher pitched and much, much needier, almost like she's still asking for more even if she can't take it properly, "w-wan' cum, p-please, give-"  
  
"can't even speak properly, are you that fucking dumb?" nayeon sniffles and shakes her head rapidly, nails digging into jihyo's skin, "if you can't ask properly, how am i supposed to give you what you want, hm?"  
  
"please!" she whimpers out, stomach curling as a paroxysm of heat that's resting inside her continues to build, threatening to consume her completely, "b-breed b-bunny, wan' be b-bred an' f-filled!"  
  
"there you go, my good little bun."

she feels full, way too fucking full, and it's so much but not enough at the same time and jihyo's only thrusting deeper, the lewd sounds so, so embarrassing and then she really can't think anymore as the pressure inside the pit of her stomach is released just as quickly as it developed. she can feel jihyo pumping her full of her cum, can feel the throbbing and hear the heavy breaths and whines coming from the pretty angel, hot breath on her sensitive, now pink and bruised skin.

jihyo pulls back, kissing nayeon's forehead in a way she assumes is to bring her back to reality, but then her thumb swipes across the tip of her tail again and the noise that jihyo earns is more than enough for her to laugh, another roll of her hips and nayeon swears, "did baby really think i was done with her?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this. has the potential for some smutty angsty ass fic in the future n honestly? i. might have to indulge on that.

**Author's Note:**

> main twt: kyotojeon  
> side twt: yeologlst w an l


End file.
